Are you a ghost: A Cho and Cedric Fic
by Ravena1
Summary: Its a song fic about Cho after Cedrics death, dramatic and fluuffy. Tissue warnin', A think?


Are you a ghost?

 Authors Note: I do not own any of Rowlings worlds as much as I'd like to. I own the idea and Rosa Chang

_Its 2 in the morning, I'll tell you why I'm awake_

_There it goes that creepy feeling again, round in my head_

Again 

_Here in my head,_

Through all the mist she looked, in front of her he ran and forever she could not catch him, in and out of trees and down to a lake. There he picked up a rock and through it across the water, standing motionless as he looked out across the water. The dark haired girl walked to him, softly patting him on the shoulder, he spun around and cried

'Cho' 

She embraced him lovingly

'I thought I'd never see you again' She sobbed onto his shoulder, he ten grinned at her and pulled her down to the grass with her on top of him.

'I could never leave you, Cho' he said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, he smiled ' I love you, Cho' He then suddenly faded into nothing and Cho fell onto the cold frosted grass.

_Hear in the darkness_

_Oh there's so many shapes, shadows burn like faded flames and die, into the night_

Fly up so high… 

Cho Chang awoke in her bed, she sat right up as her dream ended, and single glassy tears rolled down her already tear smudged cheek. She curled up, her face beginning to screw up as she began to cry, softly into her pillow. She rolled over and cried. 

_Are you a ghost or are you alive,_

_Would you be here for me, be here for me know_

_Imagination, or are you for real,_

Just give me a sign and I know… 

The next day Cho sat alone in the train compartment, on her way home for the Christmas holidays and she looked out of the frost covered windows. Her heart was looking out of it for her, an image appeared in the snow-covered window. It looked like a badly transmitted television picture, or as if it were a watery image yet she knew what she could see.

'Cedric' She breathed, leaning closer to the window as she did so the lights in her compartment faded and the snow disappeared from the window as darkness of a tunnel resided outside. Cho then lent back in her seat and thought of all the times he told her he had loved her.

Flashback

Cedric was lay on his back with Cho lent upon his chest and both of them looking up at the stars and Cedric pointing constellations out to her.

'And that's the star of Orion, erm there's what the muggles call the big dipper' he pointed out, Cho sighed and he began to run his fingers through her hair.

'I love this hair, its so soft' he breathed in the scent of her hair and the he tried to 

_Cool wind is blowing fingers through hair_

_Standing in an empty room alone it feels like your there_ guess the shampoo.

All alone but I know that you're their 

'Erm…Herbal essences?' he sat up and began to sniff her hair. ' Erm…Elvive…Fructis?'

Cho giggled

'Ah…mud!' She hit him playfully and he rolled over with Cho leaning on top of him, there was an awkward silence and Cho kissed him before he could sit up.

Cho's eyes flittered open and she saw the gleaming sign of platform 9 and ¾ covered in frost, she gathered her trunk and cloak and headed for the barrier. There her mum and dad awaited her a long with hr sister Rosa, she ran to them and hugged them. Cedric was still at the back of her mind. Her Christmas was spent a little less exciting than the last. 

Last Christmas she had been awoken by a kiss and nearly gave Cedric concussion from the pillow fight they had, as they had the dorm room to themselves. They had exchanged gifts and gone down to Christmas dinner holding hands, sat at the Hufflepuff table. They then followed with a snowball fight on the Quidditch pitch, giving them both colds. Though they had snuggled up by the common room fire under a blanket with coco, together.

_Are you a ghost or are you alive,_

_Would you be here for me, be here for me know_

_Imagination, or are you for real,_

_Just give me a sign and I know…_

Her Christmas passed with many of her family ending up drunk, her siblings exchanging presents, but there was one present no one could give her that day. Her love had died with him. If there was another, Cedric would be there to remind her that love can resurface in many ways and that he would always love her. She slept in her room where it felt cold, as she closed her window she felt as if she were being watched. 

'Cho' a voice called, distantly. She turned to the window and saw a faded distorted picture of Cedric, like on the train.

'Its not you, you died!' she said trembling as the image in the window grew bigger and stepped from the windowpane. He smiled and threw a locket to her.

'Don't weep; I'll always love you. You'll be fine Cho' he smiled and began to climb back into the windowpane. ' Oh and your hair smells wonderful, like roses in spring'

'Cedric, are you a ghost?'

He smiled and before she knew it he was gone.

Had it been a dream? She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. He would never leave her, she understood he was her first love and there could be many, many. Many more in her life too come…

_I'll tell you what I know, I'll tell you how I feel_

_Are you a ghost or are you alive,_

_Would you be here for me, be here for me know_

_Imagination, or are you for real,_

Just give me a sign and I know… 

Authors Note: Tell me how bad it was over dramatized and corny towards the end?

I'll try allot better next time, please tell me Wot you think, please keep it nice.

B*Witched own the song from their 2nd album, I own the idea.


End file.
